


absolution

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, Fanart, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Snape is released after a couple of years in Azkaban; the terms of his parole include apologizing in person to Albus Dumbledore’s brother. His stoicism falls apart in the face of Aberforth’s forgiveness.
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore/Severus Snape
Comments: 73
Kudos: 120
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perverse_idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/wKph6yG)  


**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed at the end of August.


End file.
